


Happy Birthday, Sirius Black

by bored_now



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Introspection, Return from the veil, mid life crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: Since wizards live longer than muggles, it makes sense that he would have his mid-life crisis at sixty instead of forty.
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday, Sirius Black

**November 3, 2019**

Sirius Black had never been a fan of his birthday. He supposed that his actual birth day had been a true celebration for his family as he ensured the continuation of the Black family line. But growing up in Grimmauld Place, his birthday had seemed more like a chance for his parents to bring their awful friends together and force him to play with their awful children. After he was sorted into Gryffindor, his family seemed to forget the day altogether since he never received a gift, or a card, or even a scrap of paper wishing him happy birthday.

He supposed that his Hogwarts birthdays were not all that bad. After all, he was with his best friends and they would often sneak into Hogsmeade to celebrate at Honeydukes and flirt with Madame Rosemerta at the Three Broomsticks. After Hogwarts, there wasn’t really that much time for birthday celebrations as they were busy fighting a war.

Although none of his birthdays particularly stood out as wonderful, his 22nd birthday had been a turn for the worst. That was when he caught up with Wormtail. That was the day he was sent to Azkaban. And once he was there, there weren’t really distinct days. It wasn’t until he escaped that he realized he had spent almost 12 years of his life locked up in that hell hole.

After escaping, the least of his concerns were his own birthday. He wanted Harry to have what he never had. Everything was for Harry. And he felt good about that. Or as good as he could living on the run or in Grimmauld place, reliving his dark childhood with a piece of Voldemort’s soul whispering in his ear. Then he lost seven more years to the Veil.

Now he was sixty. Since his return from the Veil, he’d thrown, what some would call ostentatious, birthday parties at the flat he had bought after selling Grimmauld Place. And on the surface, he should be happy, but all he could think about was how everyone’s life was moving forward while he was stuck in neutral.

*~*~*~*~

All through his 60th birthday party, Sirius pretended to be happy. He smiled at the teasing comments about how he was an old man, he laughed at the jokes about his bachelorhood and carefree life style, and he thanked his friends for the innumerable bottles of firewhiskey he received. Was that all he was? A stereotypical bachelor drinking firewhiskey in his empty flat? 

He tried to push the negative thoughts aside, but today was his birthday, his 60th birthday and he couldn’t help but do something that he had actively avoided since his return from the veil. He became introspective.

Sixty years.

What did he have to show for it?

The thoughts intruded faster than he could push them away and too soon, he was bombarded with memories of past failures and regrets. _James and Lily dead. Azkaban for 12 years. Bellatrix putting him in the Veil._

All he could focus on were his regrets, as they circled his head endlessly.

_Happy birthday, Sirius Black._

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this together to post on his actual 60th bday, but wasn't able to get around to it. Poor Sirius. I also wanted to try to get a hopeful/happy ending...maybe a second chapter?


End file.
